Nqrse
|collabgroup = |official_illustrator = Rella |other_illustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = nqrse |officialromajiname = |officialengname = |othernameinfo = |aka = なるせ (naruse) |birthday = 13|month = 01|&year =1995 |ref = nqrse's Tweet about his birthday |status = Active |year = 2013-present |YTusername = nqrse |YTCHonly = |BBuserpageID = |NNDuserpageID =32759986 |mylistID1 = 36400349 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co2002222 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reol, GigaP, Mes, Natsushiro Takaaki, Denirow, Ryan, Yuro |otheractivity = |country = }} nqrse is an rapper. He started to cover songs approximately in 2013. When rapping, his voice is very clear and relaxed, yet sometimes airy, and when singing, it is often described as "ikemen" and has a boy next door feeling to it. His singing voice is said to be very different as opposed to his rapping. He often inserts "perverted" lyrics and swear words, as well as english parts in his raps. His raps are known to be fast-paced with little pauses. His most popular cover is "Isshin Furan" with Reol & ill.bell. This song reached 1 million views as of Febuary 24, 2015. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # No title− (Released on August 17, 2014) List of Covered Songs (2013.03.23) # "nostalgic" (2013.04.12) # "Instinct" (2013.05.03) # "jewel" feat. nqrse Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.06.08) # "Itazura Ninpouchou" feat. Yuro, Yukimura. and nqrse (2013.06.27) (not in mylist) #"Sweet Devil" (2013.07.29) (YT only) #"Kids Return" feat. Ryan and nqrse (2013.08.03) # "Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" feat. nqrse, Takamasa, Pocchan, Ranta, Shamitaro and Yuro (2013.08.17) # "Agura-ism" (Anime ver) feat. nqrse, Ryan and Escar5ot (2013.10.13) (not in mylist) # "Masked bitcH" feat. nqrse, Reol, KanzentaiCell, 96Neko, HanyCham★, EVO+, Shoose, , and (2013.12.10) # "Isshinfuran" feat. ill.bell, Reol and nqrse (2013.12.22) # "ELECT" feat. GigaP and nqrse (2014.01.10) # "Koshitantan" feat. nqrse and KanzentaiCell (2014.02.21) #"Heylas" feat nqrse, Guard Dog, Ryan and Kikuzen (2014.02.28) (YT only) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. nqrse and Reol (2014.03.09) # "shake it!" feat. nqrse and Mes and Matsu (2014.07.24) # "Blessing" feat. aki, Ajikko, Kamen Liar 217, KOOL, Cocolu, Shoose, S!N, Taiyakiya, nqrse, Nitmegane, Hiiragi Yuka, Mao, Mes and Ry☆ (2014.08.29) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) #"Bad Romance" feat. nqrse, GigaP and vacon (2014.12.10) #"Connecting" feat. Da-little, nero, nqrse, Panaman, EVO+, Mes, Chomaiyo, Sana and Cocolu (2014.12.24) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" feat. EVO+ and nqrse (2015.01.08) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, the Idea of Two) feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and nqrse (2015.01.28) # "Mousou Zei" feat. Reol and nqrse (2015.03.20) }} Song on TmBox Song on SoundCloud Gallery |Isshinfuran Reol nqrse ill.bell 40425995.png|From left to right: ill.bell, nqrse and Reol as seen in their cover of "Isshinfuran" |Nqrse twitter banner.png|nqrse as seen on his Twitter banner |Nqrse YT.png|nqrse as seen on YT |Nqrse Yomosugara Kimi Omofu.png|nqrse as seen his collab cover of "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" |Nqrse-chomaiyo blessing.png|nqrse (left) and Chomaiyo (right) as seen in their collab cover of "Connecting" |nqrse Twitter.png|nqrse's Twitter avatar |Nqrse 1423579105.png|nqrse's Twitter banner |49479003p0.png|nqrse as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * nqrse has a cat named Isu.nqrse's Tweet about his cat * He likes to drink mochaccino, and enjoys tweets pictures of it.nqrse's Tweet about mochacchino. He even recommended Natsushiro Takaaki to try itnqrse's Tweet about recommending moccachino. External Links * Twitter * Blog * SoundCloud * TmBox * tumblr * Ask